No More
by EraTomo
Summary: Hermione is tired of only being friends with Ron and Harry because she's smart, so she decides to go and take a break for a while. But something goes horribly, horribly wrong. Pairings: RonHerm GinnyHarry. Possible insanty. Scratch out Possible.
1. Used No More

I've had this story in my mind ever since about January 17th, my birthday. I haven't fine proofed it, I've just thought it over alot, so it might need some fine tuning. 

Pairings: Mainly Ron/Herm, maybe some Ginny/Harry.

* * *

Chapter 1: Used No More

A small sigh escaped Hermione's lips. She sat in her room studying, as she had decided it was not safe in the common room any longer. If she went down there she might blush wildly from Ron's grin, or worse, get asked to do their homework again. She was sick of it. Completely sick. They needed to do their own work, not copy off of hers!

She looked at the clock and decided it was now time for lunch, as they had had a day off. Slipping out of the broom closet she had been studying in, she started off for the Great Hall.

* * *

Ron was worried. Where was Hermione? He had already failed all the rest of his assignments because she wasn't there to help him. Or Harry, but Harry already has C's! The lucky duck. Annoyed, he rubbed his temples trying to make sense of the homework layed out in front of him. He finally gave up and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione blushed as she saw Ron coming, but straightened up and told herself with dignity, 'It's only Hormones. Get over it.'

"Hello Ron!" She said, giving him a cheerful smile.

"Why aren't you ever in the common room anymore, Hermione?"

She knew this was coming. Quick Hermione, think!

"Err... Well I've been busy, I have a life too you know!"

"You...do?"

"Yes, I have studying and-"

"You really do?"

"Yes, I-"

"Are you sure your not just mental or something?"

"Ronald Weasley! I am not mental, your the one who is mental, you-"

"You have a life.." Ron continued on in disbelief.

Hermione, tired of this, scarfed down her food and left before Ron got to ask her anymore questions about her alleged 'life.'

**_The Next day_**

Hermione silently cursed. Her broom closet was locked and she tried the Alohamora Spell. She headed back to the common room and sat down.

"Hermione! Hermione, what do you have for Charms?" Ron immideatly asked.

"I'm not telling you." She said firmly.

"Hermione! I thought we were friends! I can't believe-"

"We_are_ friends Ron! But frankly, I think you should learn this stuff on your own!"

"You_know_ I haven't got a chance! Now I'm going to fail, your such a good friend, Hermione!"

"Well, if YOUR definition of a friend is a person who gives you answers because your too much of an arse to do things on your own, then maybe we aren't really friends at all! That's why I haven't been in here at all, because I know that the only reason that I am your friend is so you can get answers off of me without having to do any work!" Hermione fumed and stomped up the steps to the girls dorm.

"Hermione--" Ron started but then stopped. He knew that he had messed up big time this time.

**_Later_**

"Thank you proffesor." Hermione said politely as she left his office and went to gather her things.

"Albus, how could you do that? She can't survive on her own, she's a mere child, out in the middle of that Forest-" McGonagall had started.

"Miss McGonagall, I think I know what I am doing, and Hermione is a very gifted student. She will last, and they all will be taught a very imprtant lesson."

Hermione took things she only thought necessary, and packed her bed too. (magic remember?) The last thing she did was leave a note where only her true friends would find it. At least, they would if she had had any.

Hermione found a perfect clearing in the Forbidden Forest, although it was much more of the Fairy Forest in the area. A spring in the nook, surrounded by a field of flowers with Unicorns prancing and fairies flitting. She set up her bed and unpacked, then set her mirror in the front of her bed where she could see it when she woke up, and at last went to sleep.

_**The Next Day **_

Hermione awoke and faced her mirror. Through it she could hear Ron and Harry, and see through their eyes as she wished. They were just waking up.

"Well, mate, have you figured out how to apologize yet?" Harry asked.

"Apologize? HA! I haven't done anything at all wrong." Ron said stubbornley.

"But- your call mate..."

Ron went to the common room and sat staring at the fire, which Hermione mistook as trying to make himself blind instead of intense thinking.

Harry came down and they went to the Great Hall.

"Ron, does something seem different to you?" Ginny asked hopefully when they sat down, and tried not to make the empty seat next to her too noticable.

"Hmm... Wh- HEY! WHO TOOK MY MUFFIN?" Ron yelled.

Hermione sighed and decided to look around at the scenery when she heard her name in the conversation.

"...If only Hermione looked like Lavender or Parvati..." Ron has said.

There was dead silence, as if the water stopped flowing and the wind stopped blowing and the Unicorns stopped prancing and the fairies stopped dancing.

Hermione almost blew up. Here she was in the middle of the Forbiddin Forest, trying to make her plan work while the only time Ron noticed her, if you could call it that, was when he was examining other girls!

Slowly, without knowing it, Hermione turned a bit paler. Her hair grew a bit more unruly, and her eyes turned pink. Something was wrong, really wrong.

**

* * *

**

I think there will only be three chapters, then I might go back and revide it, add some more detail, that sort of stuff. The ending is intended to be a bit creepy, but I am new in that department so don't be too ready to scream, okay?

This was one of my first fanfics, I hope you will excuse the newb-ish type of writing.

Please read and review, and thanks for reading!

E.T.


	2. Hogsmead Disasters

-waves- Thanks Endowed with Insanity! This chapter is thanks to you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hogsmead Disasters

"A Hogsmead Trip! Tomarrow! Great! I need candy!" Ron said with joy.

"A HOGSMEAD TRIP!" Hermione shrieked with sheer horror. How is she supposed to see them there? The mirror only watches them through Hogwarts walls! How is she-

Wait a second.

Here she is, one of the most brilliant magical minds ever, and she is wondering what she can possibly do to follow them around Hogsmead.

Brilliant? Try thick.

A plan formulated in her head, as she dashed off towards Hogwarts, using her mirror as a Marauder's Map, showing anyone near, trying to make it to the library to find the right spells.

But of course, as fate would have it, just as she stopped looking...

"So, Ron, are you going to ask Hermione?" Ginny appeared out of nowhere next to him.

"I-I-I-I-I- Uhm... No, because we are only friends, and I most certaintly have NOT fancied her since the second year!"

"Oh. Okay then."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well,_your_ not going with anyone."

"Not going with anyone? Try Harry." Ginny said happily. "Oh shoot. I'm a blabbermouth, aren't I? I mean sometimes I'm not but then I reveal too much and I get nervous and I talk talk talk talk talk away just like I'm doing right because you seem to be turning red and... Bye Ron!" Ginny said abruptly.

Hermione snuck into the Library and grabbed at least 7 books. After all, it's not like anyone would miss them... She left the library and heard someone yell, "HEY! THIEF! I WAS READING THAT!" Panicking, she ran until she could no longer. Winding up by the Gryffindor common room, as she heard voices...

"I am not going to ask her!" Ron said.

What? He likes someone! HE LIKES SOMEONE AND HE DOESN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY?

"But you fancy her!" Harry said.

Yep, looks like it.

With only one idea in her head, she ran into the common room and up into the boy's dorm where Harry kept his firebolt.

"Sorry Harry..." She said and flew through the window.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Off to Hogsmead!" Ron said happily, and Hermione's mirror fogged out.

"Yes, off to Hogsmead..." Hermione said, using a spell to make herself appear older, and blonde. (the horror!) She slipped on an infite purse (A purse that you can use and put all this stuff in but it never get's full) and left. As she walked, she decided that the blonde seemed really unnatural and decided to turn it brown again.

"Hey! Hey Hermione!" She heard someone call, and she stiffined.

"Hey Hermione, I thought- oh, sorry, I thought you where my friend.." Neville said, as Harry and Ron past her without a second glance.

"Grr.. Oh, it's not problem _really_." She said and marched off. Following them into Zonko's and determined to find out who Ron was after, she dropped a love pill into Ron's hands.

"Hey, I could use this on-"

"Hello _Ronnikins_!" Lavender shouted and positivly jumped onto him.

"Oh, hi Lavender, I was... just thinking about you.." As Ron said these words and Hermione felt her heart break into tiny, tiny pieces, like bread crumbs.

Running outside, Hermione let out a terrible wail that shook the whole town and made people shriek, "The shrieking shack really IS haunted!" (like any of them really had the guts to go up there and check...)

Ron heard it and automatically knew something was wrong. (no dip, sherlock.) He turned around and heading outside, then followed the tracks that lead around a corner. Hearing another noise, except this one more like a terrible shriek of pain and horror, then another yell of agony that sounded like a cry for help, then silence.

Harry and Ginny caught up with him and together they rounded another corner.

Someone was there, but it was not Hermione. Her skin was a pale green, and she was floating above the ground with her arms held out as if being carried by them. She was wearing a white gown that fluttered in the harsh winds that had started up. Her hair was flying everywhere whilst her eyes where closed.

"Hermione!" They called out.

"I don't know you." Her voice was a deep, rasping version of it's old self.

"Hermione it's us!" Harry called.

"Your friends!" Ginny joined.

"I have no friends. Did you ever think I was there to do anything but do you homework? I think not. You never cared for me."

"Hermione of course we did!" Ron yelled, his hair flying about wildly.

"No, no one did, and you all broke my heart. Expecially you, Ron. You never even figured out that I fancied you, whilst all the time you liked Lavender."

Ron was dead silent.

"Hermione, that don't care about you!" Ginny stated.

Something within her snapped more then it had before. She opened her eyes to reveal blood red, glowing, piercing eyes that striked each one of them with so much hatred that even Harry shrieked with pure horror, and they were paralyzed to the spot.

"NO ONE CARES!" She yelled, as the wind grew stronger. "I DON'T MATTER!"

"But you _do_ matter!" Harry yelled, still trying to get through to her.

"OH, YEAH, THAT's WHY YOU NOTICED WHEN I HAD BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG WITHOUT A TRACE!" Silence met this statement.

Only confirming Hermione's-- or Mutant Hermione's hypothesis. She yelled as the wind forced them all to grab onto something rooted to the ground, lest they be blown away, and storm clouds gathered. Soon rain was pelting them all. Without another word, Hermione turned around (still in mid-air) and was gone in a second. Instantly the winds died down a bit, so they didn't have to grapple to stay alive, although it was still harsh.

"She's going through the forbidden forest..." Ginny noted how the tress were bending in a straight path through the forest.

"We have to go get her." Harry yelled. "Come on!" Ginny and Harry ran off. Then they came back.

"RON! Come ON!" Harry pushed him down the hill. Ginny was about to go too, when Harry stopped her.

"Ginny..."

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Be careful.."

"Okaay..." Ginny said, a bit disappionted.

And then they ran off, trying to save their friend from whatever had happened to her.

* * *

Yes, a cliffie. Now please review! Or no more updating!

-Dun dun dun dunn-

-looks around- Ookay...

E.T.

(Note, E.T. does not stand for Extra Terrestrial.)


	3. The End?

Rushing through the trees they found themselves in a clearing, though no longer the happy place Hermione had once spent her days in. The flowers and grass were dead, the trees were bare, and there was a giant ogre lurking about. A swamp was now to the north of them and they saw Hermione in front of it. 

"Hermione! Stop it please! I don't like Lavender!" Ron screamed.

"Oh, sure..." Hermione said, but she lowered to the ground and the winds lessened.

"But it's true Hermione! Your just blind as a bat!" Ginny said.

Well, if Ginny hadn't been still mentally paralyzed with fear, she might have seen the faint smile appear on Hermione's face.

"I- EEEEEEEEK!" Hermione shrieked and looked to the right of them (her left,) were a bunch of centaurs now charged from, yelling, "GET OUT OF OUR FOREST!" and "CHARGE!" and things like that.

"Oh... shi-" Harry began.

"RUN!" Ron said and ran over to Hermione, who had turned back into her normal self but now had collapsed on the ground.

"Hermione are you alright?" He asked. Hermione just stared blankly at him.

"YOU!" A centaur yelled and indicated Hermione. "YOU were the one to bring these intruder's into our forest!" He charged at Hermione, whilst Ginny was being chased by several centaurs at once and Harry was trying to stupify them.

Ron tackled the centaur to the ground but was pushed out of the way, and the centaur picked up the still half-unconscious Hermione and flung her into the swamp.

"WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron yelled, remembering the incident were he dropped the club onto the troll's head. He picked up the centaur and flung him back into the crowd of centaurs who were watching and not fighting. He rushed over to the swamp and dove in.

Ginny was cornered to a tree when Harry finally stupified the little bugger.

"I guess I'm your knight in shining armor-"

"STUPIFY!" Ginny yelled, and with expert aim shot two centaurs behind Harry, with the spell bouncing off each other. "Beware of the Lady Knight in shining armor." Ginny said.

Ron continued to plunge into the icy cold water of the swamp. Seeing a hand, he grabbed it and pulled it to shore. It was Hermione... cold, limp, pale, and not breathing.

The centaurs retreated, and Ginny ran up, screaming, "CPR!"

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Blow air into her lungs, you git!"

So Ron did and Hermione eventually woke up to Ron kissing her.

"WFAT TGE HEWW!" Could be heard followed by a resounding slap to the face and an, "OW! BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! What'd you do that for!"

* * *

Yep I am done! Thank you my faithful Reviewer! D

E.T.


	4. Left

Err Okay I will continue it, because I see that there is actually more than 1 person who likes my work. (That makes 2! Right?)

* * *

Left

Hermione was scooched as far away from Ron as possible in the clearing. She had demanded an explanation, and an apology, along with some repayments.

After explaining what had happened, and why Ron had been 'kissing' her, she was... morally confused. She decided that the sooner she got out of there, the sooner she could consult Dumbledore, give Ron detention, and go to sleep. (after all, she WAS unconscious for an hour until she woke up.)

"Ooh, I'm a Hogwarts girl,  
in a Hogwarts world,  
I do magic,  
Its fantastic!  
You should see my hair When I'm flying through the air Imagination Life is your creation I'm a magical girl in a magical world Fly me here,  
Floo there,  
I'm a perfect witch..." Ginny sang. (A/N: ask for permission if you want to use this, I made it up xP... Except for the tune.)

"Ugh Ginny shut up!" Ron yelled as the horrid song reminded him of those Witch dolls floated through the forest.

"I can cast,  
I can hex,  
I can make you cry,  
Just don't you dare say goodbye..." Hermione joined in.

"AUGH!" Ron yelled in agony, covering his ears.

"You can see,  
all the fame,  
my magic will bring one day,  
Ooh! I'm a Hogwarts gi- boy..." Harry sang along.

"Now that's just creepy..." Ron said.

They continued through the forest and stopped at another clearing where they officially knew they were lost. And what do you do when your lost?

Sit around until something hits you.

FWOOOSH... PONG!

"OW!" Ron yelled as something fell on his head.

"A map!"

"It's telling us the way out!" So they followed the map and got out of the forest. Rushing up the Hogwarts stairs, Hermione ran over to Dubledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs." She said in a rush and stepped up the stairs.

"Proffessor!" She said when she burst in.

"Hermione, I was expecting you. You want to know about what happened?"

"Yes!"

"Well, your not possesed, nor do you have the magical powers muggles speak of. Actually, I have completely no idea what happened, so run along." Surprised at being shooed off so quickly, she ran down the stairs in time to hear...

"HERMIONE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FIREBOLT?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well this chapter kind of stunk, I know, but I will brainstorm somethings tonight I promise, and it will be better the next time I update.

E.T.

(P.S. A reason why I haven't been updating as much is because I'm writing my own book! D It was published, the third chapter of it, in an anthology. I mainly use all my creativity there so that might be another explanation as to why these chapters are so short and random. D )


	5. The End For real this time!

Meh, just for Lady Awesome, I'll complete this. Whoo! 

---------

"F-firebolt?" Hermione asked. "What's that? Oh it's a firework? Okay then good-bye!"

"HERMIONE!"

"Yes?"

"LOOK AT IT!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Yeah your right! Byee!" Harry said, and Hermione sat there confused, again. Then she found Ron, gave him detention, and went to sleep.

She woke up to Ginny singing a German song.

"MOSCOW! MOSCOW!  
Insert lots of German stuff, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH cooking sloff,  
AHAHAHAHA! HEY!"

"Uhm, Ginny, take a chill pill." Lavender said, and gave her a sugar pill.

"Okay!" Ginny said, took it, and bounced off the ceiling out into the common room. -CRASH- "BLOODY HELL GINNY! MY FIREBOLT!"

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME I'M TOO CUTE TO BE MAD! AT!"

"Your right let's go out."

"No, that's stupid."

"You broke my heart."

"Hahaha! You are so gullible. We will go out."

"WOOT!"

Hermione sat there, and then asked LAvender for a chill pill as well. She took it, and bounced out into the common room as well.

"RON GUESS WHAT!"

"AAAAGH AGH ARGH Pizza?"

"Uh.. ahem. Well Your going out with me!"

"I am?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT THEN!"

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!"

"We're Hogwarts squirrels!  
We rock the worrlld.  
Life is spaztic. It's fantastic!  
You should see the fair, we have everywheere.  
Frusteration! Anticipation!

Bumbumbum.."

"I'm a really good guy!" Ron started a solo.  
"But I make you cry,  
I am really bad at singing"  
Hermione helped him out.  
"I know that you are!  
Soo I will star,  
In this amazing fanfic"  
Ginny sang this part.  
"Now it's time!  
For the credits!  
I know that, you like me singing!  
Oooh"  
Harry sang this.  
"This fanfic was made by EraTomo's braainn!  
Hope you liked it.  
It was ripe..it?"

"AND NOW WE ALL WILL SING,  
ABOUT THE LOVE THIS BRIINGS!  
Yeah we're just kidding,  
because we are silly!"

"Come on Harry let's go party"  
"Ooh ooh ooh Yeah"  
"Let's go kick Draco's pick"  
"Ooh! Ooh!"

"Come on Ronny, let's go party"  
"Ooh Ooh ooh yeah"  
"You're so funny, yay for Marty"  
"WHO! WHO!"

"Hahaha! You are gullible Ron"  
"Well, see ya readers then!"

"ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS!"

"...it's over, Ginny."

"Just smile and wave, Harry, smile and wave."

* * *

Uh.. No comment. 

But uhh hope you enjoyed it, and flames will be used for cooking marshmellows of death.

"OOH! OOH!"

EraTomo


End file.
